


Oh Bully, It's Valentine's Day

by ReedMeme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, M/M, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, cuckold Stiles Stilinski, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedMeme/pseuds/ReedMeme
Summary: Stiles has a bully.  Unbeknownst to him, that very bully has been fucking his mate, Derek Hale, on the down-low.  It's Valentine's Day, and Derek gets a breeding session in with his bull before meeting with Stiles for their date.





	Oh Bully, It's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cheating Derek fic. Don't read it if you don't like asshole/cheating Derek fics where Stiles gets unknowingly cuckolded. Seriously. If Derek/Stiles is your OTP, stop reading now.

"I'm on my way to the restaurant now.  I can't wait to see you!"  Stiles' excitement was palpable even through the phone.  Derek could practically hear his mate vibrating excitedly in his car.

"Hmpf." Derek bit his lip to suppress a grunt, clutching the phone harder in his hands.  "Me too babe.  I might be a little late though, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine.  I totally get it.  Work's work, but I know you'll be there.  I'm just happy that we get to actually have dinner on Valentine's day.  You know it'll be our first Valentine's dinner as a couple?"  Stiles pointed out.  He wasn't wrong. Despite the fact that we had been together for three years, this would technically be the first time we celebrated Valentine's together.  Something always got in the way, supernatural or otherwise.  The prospect of an actual, day of, Valentine's dinner was new and exciting for Stiles who was eager to spend it with his mate.  

"Mhrm."  Derek pressed his lips tightly, forcing himself to swallow the sound that almost escaped from his lips.  He tried his best to steady himself with his other hand, but was straining to keep his balance in the uncomfortable angle he currently held.  "I know babe.  Three years is something to be proud of.  I"ll get there as soon as I can."

 "I needed this you know."  Stiles began with a heavy sigh, "Drag's such an asshole.  You can't believe what he did today..."

"Uh huh, oof..." Derek mumbled, trying to keep some minimal attention towards what Stiles was saying, his knuckles were turning white from the effort of having to steady himself with one hand, trying not to topple over while he was on his knees.  

'Drag' was short for Dragomir Bucharov, a Bulgarian student in Stiles' FBI training program.  He was arrogant, brash, and extremely talented from what Stiles, grudgingly, says.  He and Stiles were the same age, but were radically different people.  Where Stiles was bumbling, Dragomir was confident and assured in his actions. Where Stiles mumbled his way through an answer, Dragomir would answer with conviction.  Where Stiles was hairless, tall and lanky, Dragomir was taller, burlier with larger arms, a thicker, hairier chest, and a sharp jawline that persistently bore a 5 o'clock shadow. 

"... can you believe that?"  Stiles exclaimed over the phone, his indignation ringing in Derek's ears.  "What a fucking dick!"

"Ugh."  Derek grunted.  "I know babe."

Dragomir and Stiles couldn't get along from the start, and a competitive nature blossomed between them from the first day of training.  But no matter how hard Stiles worked Dragomir would always come out on top.  It was the smack talk from the arrogant man that rankled Stiles the most.  Dragomir always talked down to him, calling him a weakling, a pussy, a "good for nothing little bitch", as Stiles told Derek one evening.  Dragomir apparently made Stiles' life a living hell.  It angered Derek of course, feeling protective of his mate. 

"Fuck."  Derek cursed.  "He's a smug asshole.  He's a dick who think's he's god's gift to man.  A son of a bitch who acts like an alpha."

Derek opens his eyes and looks forward, into the full length mirror in front of him facing the side of the bed.  He stares at the man staring back at him through their reflection in the mirror, with half-lidded eyes, mounting him from behind.  The man was making long, deep, thrusts into him, stretching his ass to its limits.  Derek's hole was slick with arousal around the man's thick, hard, cock, pulsing with every thrust of his hips and every beat of his heart.  The man pounding into Derek wore a crooked, cocky smile that grew wider with every minute that passed as Derek talked to his mate on the phone, relishing in the infidelity unfolding before him, and Derek's struggle to maintain its confidentiality in the throes of the very act itself.  

Dragomir was a magnificent specimen of a man.  He had large muscular arms that were tanned and was dusted with a healthy amount of hair.  His chest was well defined with muscle, and his stomach was rippled and firm, more hair dusting down from his neck to his crotch.  His legs were wide and equally muscular, propping up two particularly firm and bubbly ass cheeks that Derek loved to bury his face in between.  What drove Derek wild was how good the man smelled, better than even Stiles.  Dragomir's musk was intoxicating, and it seemed to emit from every pore in his body.  It was heavy and deeper, more masculine than Stile's sweeter and lighter scent.  Derek loved to bury his face in the Dragomir's hairy armpits, breathing in the sent of him, rubbing his face against the skin and hair until Dragomir's scent spread onto Derek's own skin.  

Derek particularly loved the sessions wherein he would be crawling on all fours towards the man, sniffing and mouthing at his dirty sock covered feet, relishing the heady scent of them.  He loved making his way up and mouthing at the huge bulge underneath the sweats, trying to cover himself with the musk the oozed out of the man's crotch, lapping at the huge, hairy, sweaty globules between his thighs.  Even now Derek was heavily aroused as Dragomir began flexing is arms, sticking his tongue in between a cocky smile as he fucked Derek on his bed.  

"He's such a douchebag.  I can't believe Sally's into him.  Even some of the guys in my class are panting after him."  Stiles griped over the phone.  "I think he's trashy.  Can you imagine the kind of trash that would fuck him though?"

"The worst kind."  Derek agrees in as even a voice as he could manage while Dragomir fucked into him from behind, as the cocky bastard relished the view in the mirror.  He always loved fucking Derek while Stiles was on the phone, which is why Derek couldn't help but agree with Stiles. 

Despite the fact that Dragomir looked good in a suit, the man  _was_ fairly 'trashy'.  Underneath his well kept suits, he loved wearing a wife beater and a thick, metal, chain necklace that stereotypical 'Eastern European gangsters' wore.  Despite the amount of money he made, he loved drinking cheap bear (beer that he loved to spit onto Derek's face whenever the Were knelt passively before him).  Dragomir's tanned arms were covered with a sleeve's worth of colorful tattoos.  He particularly loved repeatedly wearing a jockstrap, turning dark with constant use and reeking of his stink, then forcing Derek to breathe it in.  He loved watching Derek suck on the dirty cloth, and inhaling the true scent of a man.  Despite all of this, he still looked good in anything and with nothing on and Dragomir knew it, taking perfect advantage of either fact.    

Although Derek couldn't get enough of Dragomir's well dressed appearance, he loved the way Dragomir looked in a simple wife beater and grey sweatpants, wearing that thick metal chain around his neck, the best.  He even loved how he could see a hint of the thick chain even when Dragomir wore a button up, collared shirt.  In fact, he began wearing a similar chain at Dragomir's insistence.  For good measure, Derek added a clip-on charm in the shape of a dog bone that bore his name, never removing it even for Stiles.  Stiles and Dragomir found the chain and charm amusing for very different reasons, and neither thought more of it beyond what they thought it was.   

"Only scum would fuck him."  Derek said as his eyes rolled when Dragomir's Brobdingnagian cock hit his prostate.

"Exactly!"  Stiles agreed over the phone, pulling Derek out of his reverie and back into the current situation.  His mate was completely unaware that his sudden exclamation managed to cover Derek's grunt after Dragomir gave a particularly powerful thrust into his the wolf's gullet.        

Derek watched as Dragomir shifted his position, moving to a squat behind Derek and bracing himself by grabbing hold of Derek's firm ass with both hands.  Derek knew what was about to happen and knew that he had to end the call with Stiles before he lost control.  

"Alright babe, I'll see you at the restaurant.  Just wait for me."  Derek says evenly, resisting the urge to moan loudly as his rectum stretched to accommodate the size of Dragomir's cock.  

"Okay, I love you babe!"  Stiles says eagerly over the phone.

"Yep."  Derek responds before abruptly ending the call, tossing the phone aside.  Dragomir had begun to fuck him harder and Derek was finding it more difficult to keep his balance with just one hand. 

Dragomir began to fuck him hard and fast, holding onto Derek's thighs tightly for leverage.  The repeated stretch of his rectum as it struggled with the repeated invasion of Dragomir's thick, long cock was intoxicating.  He loved the mixture of pain and pleasure that spread throughout his body with every collision of the man's cock-head on his prostate. 

"You like that, slut?"  Dragomir whispered in his ear, a slight, hard to place, European accent bleeding into his words.  The voice was deep and forceful, and every word was punctuated by a thrust that pulled a fast moan from Derek's throat.

"Yes."  Derek confessed in a loud, unabashed voice.  "Fuck me you asshole."

Dragomir laughs at Derek's reply and only fucks him faster and harder, causing the both of them to slowly inch forward across the bed.     

"Want me to stop then, bitch?"  Dragomir teases, pausing after a particularly brutal thrust.  

Derek takes a second to pant hard, scrunching the bed sheets underneath his hands. 

"No.  Keep fucking me you bastard."  Derek begs, moving his ass eagerly back towards the hard cock behind him.   

"Turn over, slut.  I wanna see your face while I fuck you."  Dragomir flips Derek over with ease to the wolf's surprise.  Dragomir positions Derek's legs on his shoulders before shoving his big, thick cock back in the wolf's slick, throbbing hole.    

"Oh shit," Derek gasps as Dragomir starts fucking him hard in an awkward semi-squatting position, forcing Derek to support himself by bracing his weight on his shoulders as he's repeatedly driven deeper into the bed.  Derek tries to awkwardly balance himself with his hands, grabbing a fistful of bed sheets with one, while holding onto a nearby bed post in the corner with the other.  "Oh fuck!"

Derek couldn't help but look lustfully up at the man looming atop him.  Dragomir thrust into him with force and purpose, a heavy grunt was torn out of his throat with every thrust into the submissive slut him.  Derek felt Dragomir's every thrust was filled with intent, one of power and ownership.  Derek knew the man was trying to fuck him into submission.  Derek also knew that with every powerful thrust, and every drop of sweat that dripped from Dragomir's body onto Derek's, and with every pre-cum that oozed out of his cock and into Derek's slick, willing hole, the closer it became to being reality.  Despite being an Alpha himself, Derek knew there was only one Alpha here, in this room that reeked of Derek's broken fidelity and it was not Derek.  

Derek panted and moaned like a whore in heat, now trying to balance on his shoulders while using his arms to push his ass further up, meeting his Alpha's every powerful thrust.  Derek could feel his insides moving as his Alpha withdrew his powerful manhood from within his whore, and every time Derek couldn't help but whine out loud.  Every thrust back into him was ecstasy, sending vibration down his spine, making his skin flush and tingle with pleasure.  Derek knew his Alpha was going to ejaculate before he did.  Derek felt every tremor on his Alpha's cock, his powerful balls constricting as streams of cum filled the Were whore.  Every pulse of ejaculate was a pleasant heat that filled Derek up, a burst of the most pleasant musk that filled him and permeated through every inch of his body, providing him with a sense and scent of being owned.  An Alpha Were submitting in such a manner to a human man was quite taboo, but for Derek it was only natural.  As Dragomir thrust his cock as deep as he could into Derek's aching, throbbing, well worn rectum, the Were spilled his own seed onto his open, gasping mouth.  

Derek took in every drop of his own ejaculate that he could, and swallowed it in equal measure.  It was an Alpha Were's seed that was meant for his mate, to breed whoever that may be.  An Alpha Were Derek may be, but right now in this room and in this space, the Alpha was not Derek, but the man still emptying his large, hairy balls inside of the other.  Therefore Derek's cum was good for nothing except to be wasted for his own consumption.  Derek looked a scene, unable to fully swallow the copious amounts of seed that spurt from his now worn cock, it coated his face, his neck, and his chest.  He knew Dragomir loved seeing him this way, covered with a copious amount of his own seed, while Dragomir's own cum is deposited into Derek's ass.    

Without preamble Dragomir withdrew his sagging cock from Derek's well worn hole before reaching over to the dresser beside the bed.  Producing a cell phone, he took several pictures of Derek's cum covered face and body before chuckling to himself.  "Say It."

Derek looks at the phone in his Alpha's hand and repeats the words he knew by heart. "I'm a fucking slut for Dragomir Pavlovich.  I worship my master's cock.  I'm his hole and I love to be bred by him."  

Derek didn't know what Dragomir took the videos for and he didn't care.  It was natural for him to do as his Alpha instructed him to do.  He did it naturally and quickly the first time his Alpha asked it of him during their first encounter, when Derek was on his knees, face covered in Dragomir's cum, in the university's men's bathroom stall.  He had no doubt it was on the internet somewhere, but Derek was only happy to do something for the man  _he_ recognized as  _his_ Alpha.  

Then reaching once again to the dresser, Dragomir takes a black butt plug that Derek had brought himself, plugging it into the Were's sloppy, worn, hole.  It was Derek's own request to make sure that his Alpha's seed be kept in him for as long as possible.  Although the man believed it was some basic slutty kink of Derek's, it was actually because the Were wanted this for two reasons.  The first being that he desired the scent of his Alpha's seed to permeate him deeply from the inside.  While the second was to satisfy the intrinsic desire of submissive Weres to be bred by their Alphas.  Although Derek knew it was in impossibility for a human, he still wished that the man could breed him and pump him full of his seed until Derek was with child.  So in lieu of a knot, Derek had brought a butt plug to keep his Alpha's seed inside of him as long as possible, before his own body would absorb it.  Derek felt a bit of sadness knowing that he was unable to provide his Alpha with a child, fully aware of the limitations of his own biology.       

With one final, hard slap on Derek's sore ass, Dragomir stands up and moves to the shower, not sparing any further words and parting glances for Derek.  It was his Alpha's way of dismissing him.  It was rude.  Obnoxious.  Demeaning.  It was also, unfortunately, quite attractive to Derek.  Dragomir felt no affection towards Derek.  At most it there was a fucked up sense of ownership that stemmed from his desire to have power over Stiles.  He wanted the ability to be able to humiliate Stiles whenever he wanted.  He didn't even think of himself as being gay or bi.  To Dragomir, Derek was less than nothing.  Derek was a willing hole, a slut, and a pawn that could be used to have power over someone he arbitrarily hated.  Derek was a good and willing fuck, nothing more.  He was more than willing to accommodate his slut's degrading wishes as long as it pleased him, or held the potential to further humiliate Stiles.  

So Derek quickly cleaned himself up before leaving the spacious apartment.  He didn't have time to wash and remove the scent of his infidelity before meeting with Stiles, neither did he want to.  So still full of Dragomir's cum, and stinking of the man's scent, Derek headed to the restaurant to meet his mate.  Although the post-coital guilt of his act was finally settling in, it was not enough to tamper his persistent desire to be used and abused by one Dragomir Pavlovich.   

It wasn't the first, and it wouldn't be the last.  

 

  

  

  

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. I just wanted to write a quick fic where Derek gets fucked while on the phone with Stiles. Then it was Valentine's Day. I wanted it up then, but... yeah... obviously that didn't happen. So here it is now. 
> 
> This was only edited once by me. So, sorry for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> I find myself getting burnt out easily when it comes to series fics. So I'm going to do some one shots for a while to be able to gain some writing momentum again. I have a few ideas in mind. Like Stiles orchestrating his own cuckolding (oblvious Top Derek to fuck one of Stiles' classmates), as well as a Bottom Sheriff idea where Stiles' bully fucks him.


End file.
